Alice's Mission (subject to change)
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Her name is Alice. The dynamic duo find her when Poison Ivy tries to kidnap her from her weekend job at a green house. Batman wants to know why. Thus she gets dragged to the Hall of Justice and as a result the team's shinnagins. Rated T mostly for language because well they're teenagers.
1. Chapter 1: Piolet

OK, so this is an idea that I had for awhile now. I didn't mean to jump on the Young Justice band wagon, However I recently re watched Teen Titans and then I just had to check out Young Justice 'cause I saw how people kept comparing them. And thus I have become a fan. Usually I try and make my chapters longer a minimum of a thousand words, but this one is short due to it being a prolog and I'm trying not to give too much away. After all I wanna leave you guys hanging, if only for a while. So before I continue to rant, and get my word count up to a thousand: I don't own Young Justice if I did Wally wouldn't have died! And yeah so... enjoy... Oh and please review.

February 4, 2005

04:45

Gotham city. It is not a place you wish to be under normal circumstance. Not with it's gloomy almost always gray sky and the various "super-villains" that roamed about. However there were two young children were apparently unaware of these facts about the home of the hero known as the Dark Knight. They were two young girls or at least that would be what they appeared to be.

The taller of the two had a tight grip on the smaller one's hand and her guarded green eyes glaring at every possible threat in sight. That was a lot of possible threats, it didn't help that they were in a dark grimy alleyway.

"Can't you make this place a bit lighter Alice?" The smaller girl asked in a weak and frail voice. The bigger girl shook her head.

"I don't have any dice and I need to roll nine to do anything concerning light." She said. If only she hadn't left the pair of dice her father had given her on the coffee table when the pair had fled.

"Alice I'm scared." The small girl said as the two stopped. Alice pulled the little one close still looking around for anything that might harm the one so precious to her.

"It's OK Charlie. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. You have my word." She said fiercely. She stroked Charlie's thin pale shoulder length blonde hair. Hair that matched her own in color. However Alice's hair was thicker and cropped short.

A nearby trashcan made a metallic noise as if it had been hit. Charlie jumped. "Shh." Alice whispered into her sister's ear before turning on the threat. She thrusted out her hand and the trashcan moved. Not as if it had been hit, but as if there was a rocket beneath it flinging it up in the air. Behind it was a small orange tabby cat.

"Perhaps we're jumping at shadows." Charlie muttered, despite the fact she didn't let go of her older sister's hand.

"Have you learned nothing Charlie? There is no such thing as jumping at shadows, especially not here." Alice asked as she rounded on other things in the alley that could be hiding something behind it.

"Just because they went after Mom and Dad, it doesn't mean they'll come after us." Charlie whispered almost as if she didn't want her sister to hear. Another trashcan blew up.

"Did you ever think that maybe they went after Mom and Dad because of us?"

A sudden laughter on the wind had both girls whirling around to find the source.

"Oh my lovely little girls. You're going to wear yourselves out like that." A voice that reverted with the same sound as the laugh said.

"Who cares?" Alice shouted as something else blew up in the alley way. Actually now a lot of things were blowing up all at once and Alice was no longer directing these explosions with her hands. Her anger was doing it for her.

"I do sweetheart." The voice said sweetly. Alice growled low under her breath.

"No you don't." She knew that the only ones who cared about her and her sister were her and her sister. After all their Mother knew they were freaks, all their father wanted was money, not that it mattered any more since they were both dead now.

"If you wish to test that theory little Alice O'Malley, here." A pair of dice rolled and bounced until they hit the toe of Alice's form fitting sneaker. It would have hit Charlie however Alice had pulled her behind her.

"How do you know my name?" Alice snapped not bothering to pick up the dice. She didn't know what the owner of the voice had done to them.

"I know a lot of things my sweet child. Why don't you pick up the dice and show us your real power?" Alice bristled. Us, that meant there was more than the owner of the voice around them. Trapping the two sisters. And that was when Alice made the decision. She didn't know what might have been done to the dice, she did however know that she had to protect her sister and the only way to do that was to use her powers. Alice bent over scooped up the dice and let them fall back to the ground. The dice didn't immediately land; no they bounced and rolled over one another. Finally they settled and when they did a huge flash of light filled the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Indepence Day

Ok so this chapter isn't as long as I originally thought it was, but it's still pretty long, due to the fact that it's trying to encompass all of episode one (Independence Day). So I'm trying not to give too much away, which includes Dice's powers though you get glimpses of it here and there. So anyway, thank you Silverambush and Thoughtlessrage for your reviews and everyone who's following this. So I don't own Young Justice, I do however own the ocs. So on with the story.

Washington D.C.

July 4th, 14:00 EDT

I groaned as I woke up. Ow, my head spun and I felt like I was going to throw up. "You're awake good." The man carrying me said as he set me down on my feet.

"Depends on your definition of good." I grumbled trying to breath through my nausea. I turned to see the man who was carrying me and my nausea flared up almost as if a volcano was erupting inside my stomach. It was Batman.

"Do you feel alright?" A voice off to the side asked. I turned. The question was coming from the boy wonder Robin.

"As alright as a girl can be when she feels as if she's been hit by a semi." I replied. I looked down at my skirt and brushed off any dust that might have been there. "So um why did you bring me here?" I inquired looking around. We were outside the Hall of Justice across the fountain. Along with Batman and Robin there was Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad. They were all staring at me which did nothing to ease my frayed nerves.

"Poison Ivy was attempting to kidnap you. We were hoping you could tell us why." Batman informed me. If I was unconscious when it happened how was I supposed to give him the answers he sought? Honestly for the "world's greatest detective" Batman always stuck me as a bit of an idiot.

"Sorry, but I haven't a clue either." I said with a shrug.

"Ah man. I told you we were going to be the last ones here." KidFlash announced to his mentor. It was ironic that the ones who could move the fastest were the final to arrive. "Whoa who's the girl?" He demanded upon catching sight of me.

"Call me Dice. Everyone does." I answered, unless of course they knew me well enough to call me by my true name, Alice, but so few people did.

"Why do people call you Dice?" Speedy asked.

"Why do people call you speedy?" I retorted. I slipped my hands into the pockets of my zip up orange and black hoodie. Inside the pocket my right hand occupied were two simple white dice with black dots to represent the numbers.

"I asked you first." I rolled my eyes and pulled out the dice.

"These are why. I never leave home without them." I answered. I closed my fingers around them and stuck them back into my pocket. It was best not to have them out in the open for too long or there was a chance I could lose them.

Robin suddenly cleared his throat. If it weren't for years of conditioning I would have jumped like a frightened cat. "You guys haven't forgotten why we're here right?" He asked a slight impatience in his voice.

All the adults looked at me as if debating whether or not I should accompany them with whatever they were doing for the sidekicks.

"We need to figure out why Poison Ivy had her." Batman said as if it ended the matter. And with that we proceeded to the Hall of Justice. Cameras flashed and fans gossiped among themselves. I reached up and made sure my hood was pulled down low over my face.

KidFlash made a comment about being overwhelmed. "You're overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Really, did Robin have to botch the English language so?

"Because whelmed is not a word." I grumbled low enough he couldn't hear me. We entered the Hall and the boys were given a tour that ended in the library.

The adults went off to the side to debrief about the ice villains that showed up and my situation with Poison Ivy, which they knew nothing about. I sat down in a chair and pulled out my dice. I was compelled to play with them. Each number had a special "meaning" behind it. With a sigh I slipped them back into my pocket and pulled a nail file with a curved edge and plastic grip out of the top of my boot.

That's when Speedy began to throw a tantrum. The thing that caught my attention was when he mentioned that the Justice League's real headquarters was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. I was sure my mentor would be interested in hearing that tidbit. Speedy left.

"Well somebody has an attitude." I muttered slipping the hook end of the file under my left thumb nail. I scraped the dirt out from under it and moved onto the next nail. The three sidekicks turned to me with disapproving looks as if they did not like me making a simple, yet accurate, observation about their friend. I held my hands up in surrender for a moment before going back to cleaning my nails. You wouldn't believe the amount of dirt you got under your fingernails when working in a greenhouse.

There was a call about a fire at Cadmus labs. Batman mentioned something about always being suspicious about them. Wow they were dropping all sorts of juicy information around listening ears today. I'd struck a gold mine. Batman wanted to check it out, but a far more important call came in.

"Stay put." Batman told the four of us before he left with the other Justice League members. The sidekicks didn't like that and before the heroes left they had to get their two cents in. Not that it worked.

"Ok just who are you?" KidFlash demanded while Robin hacked into the computer the calls had come in on. He was looking up the information about Cadmus.

"Dice, just what I told your friend earlier." I said simply as the information came up. There wasn't a whole lot there.

So Robin and KidFlash decided they were going to check it out. They turned on Aqualad who decided to go with them, if only to make sure they didn't do something stupid. I slipped the file into the top of my boot and stood.

"You're not leaving me behind." I announced. After all this could be my chance to complete my mission. Once my mission was over I could return to the safe seclusion of my own home under my mentor's tutelage.

"You should stay. We do not know what troubles we will find there." Aqualad tried to persuade me.

"I can handle it." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You don't have powers." KidFlash argued earning a glare from Robin.

"Actually I do." I replied shortly heading for the door.

KidFlash sped in front of me. "Whoa you don't just drop a bomb like that and walk away." He told me.

"Yeah. What are your powers and why haven't we heard of you?" Robin jumped in.

"You haven't heard of me before because I don't advertise the fact I'm a weirdo." I said walking around KidFlash.

The four of us continued to Cadmus labs without any further conversation. Our first bit of trouble came from Robin and KidFlash rushing off. KidFlash saved two people from falling from the second story however he got them stranded on the roof.

"So how many of their messes do you think we'll have to clean up?" I asked Aqualad. he didn't answer instead he went to go save the people stranded on the roof. I activated my telekinesis and floated up to the window the others had gone into.

"So your power is flying?" KidFlash asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Something like that." That was almost a complete lie, but no way was I telling my true abilities to three boys I'd just met.

Aqualad noticed something in the elevator. "That's an express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building." Robin said as he brought up a weird holographic screen on his glove gauntlet thing.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad spoke. He forced the elevator doors open. The elevator shaft went way far down. Most likely miles below ground.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin shot a cord that attached to the ceiling of the elevator shaft and dropped down using the cord to keep him from falling to a painful death. Aqualad and KidFlash used it too. I took a deep breath and just let myself fall. My telekinesis would allow me to hover like a hummingbird if they decided to stop. Which they did on sublevel twenty-six. Robin had run out of cord.

"I guess this is our stop." I muttered.

"So why are you here anyway?" KidFlash asked with crossed arms as we walked down a corridor.

"Honestly? I didn't feel like getting yelled at by the "grown-ups" when they got back and found you gone." I pulled out my dice and rattled them around in my hand.

"Huh, I think that's the first straight answer you've given us." KidFlash muttered. And to think that hadn't been a straight answer, at least not an honest one. I pursed my lips to keep from saying anything. KidFlash ran ahead only to almost get trampled on.

I stiffened as I felt a mental wave shoot over my head. Due to my power being based on mental abilities I could sense telepaths and certain kinesises. "Guys we've got telepaths." I announced trying to pick out where he could be hiding, but I couldn't get a lock on the signal. It had gone just as quickly as it came.

"Where?" Aqualad asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I lost the signal." I muttered. The rattling sound from my hand grew louder. I clenched my fist and the rattling stopped.

"WAit are you saying you can track telepaths?" Robin inquired.

"It's not that simple. It's like feeling the wind. A telepathic signal or for the sake of this annology a breeze blows. I feel that and can tell you the general direction, but unless it keeps on sending I can't pinpoint it." I answered. My eyes strayed over to the creatures that had almost trampled KidFlash. I felt akin to them somehow. "Come on. Maybe if we keep going I'll pick up the signal again." I suggested.

We continued on.

ROBIN

There was something off about that Dice girl. She'd yet to put her hood down. It'd even been up when Poison Ivy tried to kidnap her. Her fist was closed tight around her dice. That was another point that made me curious about her.

"Whoa." Dice stopped looking were in a chamber with weird gray skinned creatures generating the energy. There was a computer near-by which I quickly hacked.

"They're called genomorphs." I told the others and I also saw why Dice had felt a telepath.

"What they're doing is wrong. Normally I'm not a fan of Batman however I agree with him on this one thing. Cadmus is evil." Dice growled shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. She started to walk towards the exit, but some guy was blocking it. No not some guy, Guardian, a hero that had just dropped off the map.

Aqualad tried to talk to him, but something happened. "Guys it's the g-morph he's being brainwashed.

"Lot of good that information does us. We're trying to fight these things." Kid snapped.

Dice said something that sounded an awful lot like forgive me and the genomorphs started flying like they were being thrown. I threw down a smoke bomb allowing us to get away. What exactly was Dice's power?

"Did you seriously call a genomorph a g-morph?" Kid asked as we ran for sublevel fifty-two where project Kr was located.

"Yes I did actually. I wanted to let you lot know at least one of the people here is being brainwashed so hopefully you would infer there are possibly others, and a I didn't have time to trip over the word genomorph." Dice grumbled. She might have been rolling her eyes at this point. It sounded like it.

"But how did you know it was brainwashing?" I inquired.

"Two reasons, one Aqualad had almost gotten through to Guardian, a telepathic message goes out, and suddenly he's got the g-morphs attacking us. Clearly brainwashed." Dice fell silent.

"And the second reason?" Aqualad prodded.

"Command telepathic signals are stronger than that of your garden variety telepathic conversations." We finally reached sublevel fifty-two. The only problem was the end of the hall was a quickly closing door and the genomorphs were hot on our tails.

KidFlash put something in the way of the door giving all of us enough time to get through. Dice leaned against a wall, sinking to a sitting position. "I haven't run this much since I was eight." She murmured.

"What happened when you were eight?" I received no answer to my question. All Dice did was pull her hood down lower on her face.

"Robin hack." Aqualad told me. I did so leading to the realization that the boy in the pod in front of us was a clone of Superman.

"We have to free him."


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

Hey so here is chapter two and I can't believe I've updated within days of publishing. Anyway this chapter may get a bit confusing when you get to Dice's pov, but if you keep reading it'll clear right up. And for all of you who are wondering what happened to Charlie, you get a little snippet. So I don't own Young Justice and happy reading.

Washington D.C.

July 5, 00:01 EDT

KIDFLASH

I groaned as I woke up. The last thing I remembered was fighting Sueperboy. He must have beat us good. I looked around. I was in a pod and so were the others. Superman's clone was staring at us.

"What? What do you want? Quit staring. You're creeping me out." I informed him.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggested.

I ignored him opting instead to ask Superboy why he attacked us, after all we were only trying to help. Aqualad suggested he may not have been in control of his actions. It was plausible since we knew at least one guy here was being brainwashed. But why hadn't Dice warned us like she attempted to do with Guardian.

"What if he- I wasn't?" Superboy asked surprising us all.

"He can talk?" I asked voicing the question no one else wanted to.

"Yes he can." Superboy snapped.

"Not like I said it." I defended.

"The genomorphs taught you." Aqualad stated.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." Superboy admitted.

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky or the moon?" Robin stepped in.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them." Superboy admitted.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad questioned.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." Wow, OK, I hoped I wasn't the only one not expecting that.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad was trying to sway Superboy to our side. However Superboy's next statement made me think it wasn't working.

"I like because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin said, once again adding his two cents.

"Uh pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." I corrected. Aqualad continued. Of course then the labcoat dude just had to enter.

"No they can't!" He declared. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Start the cloning process." Labcoat ordered.

"Pass. The Batcave's full already." Robin remarked. Labcoat ignored him turning to Guardian.

"And get the weapon back in its pod1" He shouted.

"Hey how come he gets to call Supey an it?"

DICE

"Alice!" My sister screamed as some behemoth threw her over his shoulder.

"Charlie!" Without thinking I started to run towards her, forgetting all about the fact I had powers. Someone fisted their hand in my short hair.

"It was a valiant effort Miss O'Malley I will admit that. However an eight year old was never any match for us. Perhaps you'd like to refine your skills and try again in thirty years?" The owner of the hand sneered.

"What I'd like is my sister back." I growled clawing at the hand. I could feel my long nails digging in, breaking skin, and ultimately drawing blood.

I was thrown to one side of the alley, one of the few trash cans I hadn't blown up earlier broke my fall. "Put her in the van with the other one." Someone yelled. I was dazed when a shadow picked me up and dumped me into the van. I was hoping the other one that had been referred to would be Charlie, however it was not. It was a girl not much older than Charlie, perhaps five or six years old.

When I could finally see straight I was able to acknowledge the gold eyes that were set in the light blue face that loomed over me.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded jack knifing into a sitting position.

The blue girl shook her head allowing me to see the red marks on both cheeks. They were almost like tiger stripes. "No one else was thrown in here with you." She told me trying to push light green hair out of her eyes.

We didn't speak for the rest of the trip. I was too busy wallowing in the guilt and the knowledge I had failed. My parents had made one last request of me before we had flew. Look after Charlie. I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect my baby sister. Not even with a pair of dice in my hands. Utterly useless. I was a failure.

After who knows how much time had past the van stopped. Blue girl and I were yanked out and forced to walk, though mostly we stumbled, into what looked like a large storage unit. The inside however resembled the reptile house in the zoo mother had taken me and Charlie to what seemed like life times ago. It was separated into large squares made of glass walls so you could view the occupants trapped within from all sides. A few looked defiant as if they were still willing to fight should it come down to it. Most however looked broken. As if our captors had some how reached into their bodies and ripped out their very souls.

I was shoved behind one glass wall, blue girl another across from my own. I don't know how long I was in there before she came. A few hours, a day, a week, perhaps months, time was nonexistent there in that prison.

But eventually she did come. "Are you ready to behave Alice?" She asked me as I traced the lines on her skin with my eyes. "If you are I could reunite you with Charlie." She continued. My eyes snapped to hers.

"Do you really have Charlie?" I demanded. My voice came out weaker than I intended it to, but that was the price for not talking for so long.

"Of course. She's such a wonderful girl. And she takes after her sister in the power department. Technokinesis." The woman said brightly. My anger flared up. How dare this woman talk about Charlie as if she knew her.

I let my feet touch the ground, having been holding myself up with telekinesis. "I want to see Charlie." I growled. There was no hesitation or weakness in my voice this time around.

The woman smirked. "I knew you would. However there is a slight catch. If I get you out of here and take you to Charlie you have to train with me so you can return my large favor." She said. She was teasing me now.

"Well do hurry up. I'm waiting with bated breath." I snapped sarcastically.

"Destroy the boy wonder." She finished.

"Do you want his head on a silver platter or gold?" I asked. The woman's peals of laughter echoed between cages.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you." And with that I was allowed to leave my glass cell behind.

And yet now I once again found myself caught behind a glass panel much like a dead butterfly in a bug collector's set. I wanted to pound my fists against the glass and scream. But my hands were shackled beside my head and my voice was gone, thrown back to the time I spent with others who had lost their will.

I was back to being an eight year old screw up without dice, without her little sister, and without a prayer.

Rods came out of nowhere and attached to my body before electrocuting me, I didn't make a peep. I'd been conditioned not to. I just closed myself off mentally and let my mind slip from my body.

ROBIN

We were all free from the pods. "What about the girl?" Except for Dice.

"I got her." Kid said quickly destroying the outside of the pod. Something was wrong with Dice though.

"I don't think anybody's home." KidFlash announced as he brought her to us. Dice looked up, almost to the point I could see pink eyes reflected in the overhead lights from beneath her hood. She dropped her dice to the floor and lunged at me. I evaded to one side. The dice hit the floor and finally decided what numbers they would be. One was a six the other was a three. Dice's hands began to glow. And now I was dodging balls of light. How was she able to do that?

"Dice stop." Aqualad commanded grabbing Dice's shoulder. For a second it looked as though she would attack Aqualad, but then the tension bled from her.

"I'm sorry Aqualad. I was somewhere else." Dice admitted though she didn't turn to apologize to me. Then again we didn't have time. The five of us ran out of the room, once again being pursued by genomorphs. Dice stopped and turned to face the creatures.

"What are you doing?" Kid demanded.

"Putting some distance between us and them." Dice replied as she was enveloped in light. She blinded the ones behind us.

"How did you do that?" Superboy demanded.

"Number seven, photokinesis." Dice answered.

"Number seven?" Kid shouted.

"It would take too long to explain." Dice hissed. For the first time since I met her there was fear in her voice. I didn't think it was from our current predicament, but instead from some dark memory haunting her.

Superboy was giving directions which put us at a dead end. Or so we thought until I noticed the air vent. Dice must have noticed it too. The cover flew off as though it had been blown off by an explosion. Kid turned to say something to her.

"We don't have time." She snapped. We crawled through the ventilation shaft, even as genomorphs followed until we got to a place I could hack everything. Once that was done KF ran off zooming through the stairwells to sublevel one. We followed behind him. Dice and Superboy bringing up the rear. The genomorphs almost caught up with us so Superboy destroyed the staircase behind him, sending the genomorphs falling. Dice fell with them.

"Next time I'll cover the rear." Dice growled as she flew up revealing herself to be unharmed. We were almost out. KidFlash ran into a door.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad exclaimed.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." Kid grumbled. We were about to turn back when we were surrounded by genomorphs.

DICE

I groaned as I stood. Nothing like a building falling on you to get the blood flowing. "Are you guys alright?" I asked the others. They had a few scraps and their costumes were trashed, but otherwise they appeared to be fine.

"See the moon." KidFlash said pointing it out to Superboy. I had to admit it was a pretty moon almost full. Of course that was all ruined by the arrival of Superman and the rest of the leaguers. "And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" He seemed very proud of that fact.

"You guys are in so much trouble." I stated.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked looking at Superboy. I wanted to hit Batman I really did.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." KidFlash said in a stage whisper.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said.

"Start talking." And now I wanted to strangle Batman, but no I was supposed to hurt him another way. But the boys explained anyway. I kept my trap shut. Then the adults broke into little groups.

"And so after finding a moody teenager, getting knocked out at least twice, fighting a giant guinea pig and evil scientist, and almost getting crushed by a building the grown-ups contemplate how long they're going to ground you for." I said flipping my hood down for the first time in over twelve hours. The wind chilled my sweat soaked hair. Ugh, why did they have to make me run so much. It'd been like a rat maze in there.

"Wait why wouldn't they ground you too? You decided to come with us." KidFlash spoke up.

"Well yes I suppose that's true, however I've got no ties to them." I said pulling my legs up so I was sitting on air. Or more I used telekinesis to hold me up. I usually did it to strengthen my mind, but it had become more of a habit.

"And yet you stayed." Aqualad pointed out. It surprised me as well. I could have left at any time during this fiasco and even when the adults showed up I could have quietly slipped away. Heck I could have left and let the genomorphs complete my mission for me, but for some reason I found that a lot easier said than done.

I looked away for a moment before turning to the boys. "I said no ties to them. It seems today we have been bound by our experiences." I said simply. It was the only answer I had. The only thing that came to me. Honestly it reminded me of my time in the van with the little green haired girl.

Superman walked up to Superboy drawing my attention.

Gotham City

July 5, 02:33 EDT

"Uh, do you want us to drop you off at your house or something? You know make sure Poison Ivy isn't going to attack you again." Robin asked.

"Nah. I'm good. I don't live too far from here." I answered fighting off a yawn. It didn't help the look Batman was giving me gave me the creeps. He didn't trust me now that he knew I had powers and hadn't said anything. That much was obvious. "So I guess I'll see you around Robin." I told the boy wonder awkwardly before turning and walking towards the apartment I shared with Charlie and Auntie Pamela.

When I got there Charlie was still up and watching Tv. I walked over to her and kissed the crown of her head which was covered with dyed blue hair.

"You're in big trouble Alice." Charlie said not looking away from the TV. "You're way past your curfew." She continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the nine year old who's up way past her bedtime." I retorted.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning more about Alice

Hey so I have a small problem, I'm creating way too many Young Justice ocs, it's like OC Overdose. Anyway in this chapter you'll meet another one of my six (for now) ocs So I don't own Young Justice.

Robin

I had to admit I was surprised when Dice pulled down her hood. She went to my school. I would recognize that short dyed purple hair and large pink eyes anywhere.

"You know her don't you?" Batman asked me as we headed for the batcave.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's Alice O'Malley. She goes to Gotham Academy." I answered.

"Did you know she had powers?" I shook my head. Honestly besides Maggie Alice mostly kept to herself. Everyone was shocked when the two Irish girls had started hanging out. They were almost instant friends, each drawing the other out of their introvert shells.

"No, but if anyone knew about them it would be Maggie O'Hara, Alice's best friend. I'm pretty sure they talk about everything." I replied. In fact I was almost positive Maggie knew about Alice's powers. It wasn't unusual to see them heads together bent over a pair of dice. They said they were doing an experiment on probability, but now that I knew Alice's powers revolved around dice I realized she was probably showing Maggie her abilities.

"When school starts I want you to investigate the pair. For now just try and get close to Alice. See if you can find out why Poison Ivy wants her and if it's for her powers." I nodded.

Gotham City

July 8th 7:15 EDT

I entered the apartment building Alice lived in. I felt a little guilty for hacking into her school records to find her address, but Batman wanted me to get close to Alice and I figured traveling with her to the meeting with the others might be a good start. Alice lived in apartment 3G, three stories up, third door on the left.

I was about to knock when I heard voices from inside. "Damn it Maggie!" I heard Alice shout. It was unusual to hear her raise her voice. "Why did this have to happen?" She continued. Her voice was lower, but I could still hear her.

"I would say cannon, but you and I were never part of cannon to begin with." The slightly familiar voice of Maggie O'Hara said muffled by the door.

"Very funny Maggie, I'm serious." Alice exclaimed her voice rising in volume again.

"So was I." Maggie stated simply. There was a sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry Mags. I just… I have to protect Charlie at all costs, but…" Alice trailed off as if she didn't want to say.

I decided I might as well knock then instead of spending the entire day eavesdropping. I knocked. I was surprised that the person who opened the door was neither Alice nor Maggie, but a little girl with brown eyes and shoulder length blue hair. She was small perhaps eight or nine. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"Whatever you want go away." She growled.

"Charlie." Maggie said with a laugh as she and Alice walked up behind her. So the little girl was the one ALice had to protect.

Maggie and Alice caught sight of me. Maggie's eyes filled with recognition and possibly a bit of envy and Alice's eyes filled with fear and anger. "Can you watch Charlie for me Maggie?" Alice asked turning to her friend who only nodded. "Thanks I'll be back shortly." She continued before grabbing me by the front of my hoodie and dragging me behind her.

We were outside the apartment building before she stopped. She let go of me, but I could tell she was furious. "You shouldn't have come here!" She shouted crossing her arms. Her long nails dug into her bare arms.

"Why not?" I asked confused. This seemed to make her angrier, but after a moment she deflated.

"Nothing, it's just not smart for you to be around here. Why are you here anyway?" She continued. Now that her anger was gone she was confused.

"Well there's a meeting today and like you said the other day you don't have any ties to the Leaguers so I've come to escort you." I told her.

"Alice looked away and huffed out a breath before running a hand through her purple hair. "Alright, just promise me something will you?" She asked turning back to me. There was something in her eyes I couldn't read.

"What?" I asked unsure what she was getting at.

"Stay away from the apartment." I didn't get it, but I promised her. After that she relaxed a bit. We headed for the zetatube entrance where Batman was waiting.

"You know we need to get you a costume." I said as I looked at her outfit. She wore black jeans, like she had on July fourth, however her orange hoodie was replaced by a black vest, and a green tanktop. What surprised me was the spiked choker and Batman symbol necklace that hung around her neck. She also had on black rimmed glasses.

"Oh and where'd this particular subject come from?" She asked taking her dice out of her pocket.

"Well you don't want people to know your secret identity." I pointed out as Alice switched her dice from hand to hand. She shrugged.

"If you say so." She agreed, she agreed way too easily it was as if she was distracted.

"Alright if you're willing to answer questions, what are your powers?" I prodded.

Alice sighed. "My powers deal with numbers, that's why they're tied to dice, but I don't need to use the same set of dice each time. EAch number is set a specific value or power." She answered skywards as if she had her own questions and thought that the sky held the answers she sought.

"Is that what you meant by number nine photokinesis?" I wondered. She nodded.

"Are you able to use all twelve numbers?"

"Yeah, that why my eyes are weird. When someone with a tie to numbers unlocks them all something about their physical being changes. A kind of badge of adulthood I suppose." She muttered with a shake of her head.

"Wait if you have two dice how do you roll a number one?"

"I don't. Number one Telekinesis due to the low probability of rolling a one is set as my bast power which means that as long as I'm not using another number I can use it." She explained.

"You're late." Batman announced as we reached the entrance to the zetatubes.

"Dude you sound like my sister." Alice exclaimed.

"Sister?" Batman asked not sounding particully interest, but I knew of course he wanted as much information on Alice as he could get.

"Yes as you well know. From the way I see it boy wonder here recognized me the other day. Most likely meaning he goes to Gotham Academy and he hacked my school file to get my address though I haven't the faintest clue why. But back on the subject my school records clearly show Charlotte O'Malley to be my little sister." Alice rapid fired a scowl taking root on her face.

"We should go to the meeting." I said quickly trying to change the subject.

Maggie

"When is Alice coming home?" Charlie asked me as she proceeded to take apart the computer in front of her. We were in my apartment across the hall from the one Charlie shared with Alice with their despicable mother figure. Auntie Pamela, she was an entity of evil, but I tried hard not to say anything in front of Charlie.

I sighed. Sometimes I hated the fact I knew so much. Unlike Charlie and Alice I hadn't grown up in Gotham in fact I hadn't even grown up in this world. I'd grown up in a world where Batman was just a franchise, comic books, movies, cartoons, heck the dude even had his own roller coaster where I came from. The only reason I was here was because of a stupid shooting star, but because of that shooting star you are able to read this fanfiction which I convinced Alice and the rest of them to write. "Ah-hem." Charlie said loudly.

"I don't know Charlie, but she shouldn't be long." I answered with another sigh. Charlie wasn't always bratty however the "incident", as Alice referred to it and living with Auntie Pamela had scarred Charlie, hardening her until almost all she knew was being a brat. Charlie growled in frustration and went back to taking apart the computer.

My phone rang. It was Alice. "Hey." I said unsure if I wanted to alert Charlie to her sister's call or not.

"Hey Maggie. I just wanted to check in. Charlie's been edgy since my late night fourth of July excursion." Alice said. She sounded a bit on edge herself.

"Are you alright?" I questioned her, a second question already readied on my tongue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice said carefully. She was trying to hide her complicated psyche from her voice. Unfortunately I knew her too well. My second question catapulted from my lips.

"What happened?" Charlie was turned to me taking great interest in the one side of the conversation she could hear. She squinted at the phone and in the next second the phone was on speaker.

"Nothing happened Maggie." Alice tried to lie however there was a slight tremor in her voice.

"Alice sweetheart. You can tell me." I told her sweetly, attempting to coax her out of her shell.

"It's nothing. I'm just… confused." She whispered as if too afraid to truly admit this out loud.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Happy Harbot

Ok so I really really hate this chapter, don't ask me why I just do. Some of the events are out of order by the way, mostly because I had to write this one (minus the really crappy end) by memory due to the fact that my computer decided it wanted to glitch out. So I don't own Young Justice and happy reading.

DICE

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:16 EDT

It'd been ten days since Batman had approved of the existence of the team and the others were getting antsy. Of course them running out to greet Red Tornado asking for a mission didn't help.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado informed the group, as if they didn't already know that. I sighed and used my telekinesis to start levitating.

"But it's been over a week and nothing." Robin complained.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company." Red Tornado suggested.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad grumbled.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." As Red Tornado began walking away Miss Martian tried to read his mind, but then remembered he was a machine therefore she was unable to hear his thoughts. That cued KidFlash to shamelessly start flirting with her. I rolled my eyes.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad muttered darkly. Someone was really taking this hard.

Everyone started inside, but I hung back. "Are you coming?" Aqualad asked when he realized I wasn't following.

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit." I answered reaching inside my pocket for the phone Charlie had built me. Aqualad said nothing more as he went after the others. I pulled out the phone and dialed Maggie's number.

"Alice you don't have to keep checking in." Maggie sighed into my ear.

"Yeah I know, but since the incident and then that thing on Independence day I just wanna make sure Charlie knows I'm thinking about her." I answered glancing at the open door of the cave.

"Alice just go. Do what you have to do." Maggie told me.

I turned my back on the cave door and lowered my voice. "What I need to do is kill Robin. On July fourth alone I was presented with several opportunities to complete my mission, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. On top of that I told him to stay away from the apartment." Maggie sighed. It seemed she had been doing a lot of that lately.

"It's just like you told me ten days ago. You're confused. Just go with the flow Alice." I sighed.

"Thanks Maggie. You're usually able to set me straight." I hung up and headed into the cave.

"What about Dice?" Robin was asking. I flinched at the sound of my nickname.

"What about me?" I asked trying to act casual.

"We were talking about secret IDs and how Robin's not allowed to reveal his." KidFlash answered.

"Are you going to reveal yours?" Robin prodded.

"Might as well since you already know it." I answered sticking my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "I'm Alice. Alice O'Malley." I continued.

Suddenly Superboy was shouting about something and after a moment I understood why. Miss Martian was talking telepathically. She didn't get why everyone was so bothered by her mental communication. It didn't bother me so much as make me nauseous. Sensing telepathic messages sent to other people and sensing it while recieving it were two very different things. It was a lot like getting shocked every time you picked up the telephone.

"M'gann stop! Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Aqualad exclaimed. It seemed i wasn't the only one feeling the weight of her telepathic voice. I had to admit she was one of the most powerful telepaths I had ever met.

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Kid Flash added once the strain lessened. I leaned against the wall trying to remember how to breath. M'gann tried to splutter out an apology, but Superboy cut her off.

That left M'gann with only the bright idea of showing us her bioship. Man not even a full day and I was already regretting it. First telepathic induced nausea and now flying. What was this martian doing? Trying to make me sick?

"Are you alright?" Robin asked from behind me. I almost jumped. Great, so my choices were ralph up my non-existent breakfast or let my guard down. I'd been warned never to let my guard down.

"Fine, I'm just not a big fan of flying." I muttered into my knees trying hard to breath correctly.

"But you were flying back at Cadmus." Superboy stated sounding slightly confused. I didn't know he cared.

"Using telekinesis to levitate and actually flying are two different things." I said softly resting my forehead against my knees. Of course by then everyone was distracted by M'gann showing off her shape shifting abilities. First she turned into Robin and then Kid Flash, girl versions of them at least.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash asked. God talk about a narcissist. I groaned loudly.

One of the guys pointed out she wouldn't exactly fool anyone with those shape changes. she admitted that mimicking boys was hard.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Kid Flash wondered.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." The only reason she couldn't do it was because she'd yet to attempt to learn it. Or at least that was my bet. After all I'd felt her mental presence. To say if she was a jedi the force would be strong in her was beyond an understatement.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries to do it, bloody nose." Robin said with a chuckle in reference to Kid Flash.

"Dude!" Kid Flash objected.

"Great so if we ever get trapped in a giant box we're pretty much screwed." I grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Kid Flash snapped. I scowled. I should have kept my big fat mouth shut. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Nothing." I lied. I knew in my current condition the only thing that would even be slightly believable was the truth.

Before any of them could call me on my bluff we were suddenly caught in what seemed to be a tornado. "Oh mother of mercy." I muttered as we were tossed about. Some how M'gann managed to land.

"Robin are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked, but the boy wonder was already gone.

"But he was just here." M'gann said in amazement.

"Yeah he does that. You should have seen him during our visit to Cadmus. Major ninja mojo that one." I answered. Wait why was I talking about him so casually? I needed to kill him in order to secure Charlie's safety. But what had Maggie said? go with the flow. I guess this was going with the flow.

We all ran inside where Robin was already getting his rear end kicked.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." Robin replied. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. What did he expect? Villains to just lie down and play nice?

The wacko told us to call him Mister Twister and after he threw Superboy the others rushed him. I decided to stay back and roll my dice. Depending on the outcome it could be useful. Kid Flash was thrown in one direction M'gann and Aqualad back towards Superboy. That left me and Robin.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Mister Twister said as I rolled my dice. They bounced right past Robin and were headed for Mister Twister.

"We're not Children." Robin shouted as he started throwing what appeared to be bombs at the red dude. He, and the others, were most certainly children, or at least they acted like it. The only one who gave me pause in this assessment was Aqualad.

"Objectively you are. Have you no supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Mister Twister said calmly not even the least bit phased by Robin's efforts.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can." I groaned. Was he trying to kill me by ruining the English language? He and the Martian were going to be the death of me no question.

The "team" attempted a more coordinated attack. First M'gann, then Superboy, and finally Aqualad and Robin together. They all failed and my dice got sent flying in the ensuing whirlwinds. Damn and I couldn't use telekinesis on them because it would negate the roll.

I had to try something. I tried to move the giant with telekinesis and really I was just hoping for the best. Before the telekinesis could land on the enemy it transformed into the very air. Great aerokinesis, just because he was controlling the air didn't mean I had to. He turned on me and used his own wind to send me flying backwards like the others. I landed painfully on my back two little nubs shoving against my spine. My dice.

I stood and scooped up my dice. This was not going well. We all headed outside where Kid Flash was being tossed about like a ragdoll for the second time.

"I got you Wally." M'gann said as she used her telekinesis to stop Kid Flash from smashing into a building wall. So Miss Martian was M'gann and Kid Flash was Wally. I was catching on fast for someone not involved in their secret ID conversation. Now if only I could figure out Robin's true name. Then I could really do some damage. I already knew he went to Gotham Academy which narrowed the list of suspects down, if only slightly.

M'gann was given permission to ready bad guy minds. So if they ever found out I was playing on team villain, even if it was only to save my sister… The very thought made me wanna hurl. M'gann got nothing, which led her to the foolish assumption Mister Twister was Red Tornado in disguise. I didn't think so, after all even in disguise Red Tornado wouldn't destroy buildings and terrorize people, but I said nothing. After all the rest of the team seemed to think this made perfect sense. Idiots. Then again they were boys and the suggestion had come from a girl.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin decided the best course of action would be not to fight. Idiots! Mister Twister began bending the winds to his will in such a way it was generating lightning.

"Uh can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked nervously, at least someone was regretting their choice.

"You think i'm Tornado? Ironic." I knew he wasn't Tornado. Mister Twister's attack finally touched down. We were all thrown back and this time a drag trail was left. And for once I was glad for the training I received. It made getting my butt handed to me a little less painful, emotionally and physically.

M'gann hid us from Mister Twister's sights by placing the bioship between him and us. That didn't stop Superboy from chewing her out for "tricking" them into thinking Mister Twister was Red Tornado.

"She may have said it, but you lot could have questioned it." I snapped. I may not have had any chances to get to know M'gann and I never trusted anyone on sight, however I couldn't just sit there and watch her get yelled at for a mistake that landed on the boys' shoulders as well as hers. Superboy turned his glare on me, but I was unphased.

"Really Superboy if you're trying to intimidate me you'll have to do better than that." After all I had been trained by villains.

M'gann and I were sent packing while the boys followed Mister Twister. "So it's a boy club now is it?" I muttered darkly. Why did I even care? I looked at my cell phone, but didn't dare call. I couldn't go to Maggie with all my problems especially not the ones concerning the team or my roller coaster of emotions. It angered me how much I dumped on Maggie, but she always just took everything in stride.

M'gann decided to call Red Tornado telling him the team really needed his help. Red Tornado said if he went to where the boys were it would not be to help. Oh he really should have. Do to the guys what they did to us. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I really had been spending too much time with villains. M'gann suddenly contacted everyone mentally. I flinched, but at least the girl now had a plan.

I sighed as we began to put the plan into action. "What number is that?" Robin asked as I created the tornados "Red Tornado" was generating alone with Wally. Poor guy must have been getting dizzy.

"Number six." I answered. We went through with the rest of the plan and the guy inside the robot was unveiled. M'gann delivered the final blow by crushing him with a rock. The guys freaked.

M'gann only smiled and lifted the rock to reveal another robot. The matter was closed later that evening by Red Tornado himself. Unfortunately the chills that coiled around my spine told me this was far from over and my instincts were never wrong.


End file.
